What future may bring
by Snboo
Summary: What happends nine year later? SasuSakuOC, KakashiOC, NaruHina, ShikaIno...
1. Default Chapter

Title: What future may bring. Author: Boo Summary: nine years later what has happened to all of them? Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. My first Naruto fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A breezy afternoon a young blonde guy sat upon a bench in front of the well known Ramen shop, Ichiraku. He was waiting for his favourite Miso Ramen to be prepared.  
  
"Hmm still good as always..." Naruto thought. He wondered where Nabiki would be. She was never late for Ramen. "She must have been caught up in something." Then his miso was put in front of him.  
  
He breathed in deeply and enjoyed the aroma of miso ramen. "Ahhh...it smells absolutely wonderful. Oh well, idaktekimasu." And with that he dug in.  
  
Meanwhile in the other part of town.  
  
It seems Sakura finally got her wish to wine and dine with Sasuke. The dinner was held at his place. Sakura was on her way towards the Uchiha residence. After so many years of asking he finally said yes. And there she was on her way towards his place for a quiet romantic dinner without any interruptions. Sakura was wearing her nicest dress she could find. It was a strapless black one. It definitely hugged her curves. She had this all thought out. First when she arrived she would have small talk with him, perhaps a few laughs, then during dinner they would chat and afterwards they would go for a moonlight walk. And she would ask him to walk her home. And then when they were standing in front of her home she would look into his dark eyes and slowly move towards him and then brush her lips against his.  
  
Sigh, if it were only to happen as well. Sakura thought.  
  
After a few minutes walk she finally arrived at his place. She knocked on his door. She heard something move from inside and then the door opened. Revealing Sasuke in the dooropening wearing black pants and a blouse. He moved aside to let her in, he guided her towards the dining room where the food was all set up. She first sat down at the seat he apointed her. Then he moved towards his seat across from her. It stayed ackwardly silent for a few minutes. When they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"How have you been?" Sasuke asked. "How was your last mission?" Sakura asked.  
  
They both blushed and said "You first." They blushed again.  
  
"How was your mission?" Sakura asked. "It was ok. Mostly the same as u know." Sasuke responded in his monotome voice.  
  
Sasuke still has the same coldness in his voice as usual. I guess i can forget about the small talk. thought Sakura.  
  
She started to play around with her food.  
  
Sasuke noticed this...  
  
"I know I'm not the best kind of cook in the world, but is it really that bad?" Sasuke asked. "Huh, what? Noo! It's good it's just I'm not that hungry. I'm sorry." Sakura offered. "It's ok if you don't want to eat. I'm not that hungry myself either. How about we go and talk a walk?" he asked. "That sounds great Sasuke-kun."  
  
The both stood up and walked towards his door.  
  
Ok you're an Uchiha, you've fast worse dangerous situations than this. Compared to what you do on mission this is a piece of cake. Right? You can do it. Just tell her how you feel. Tell her and it would be over in a few seconds. It's easy. Ok...breath easy. You can do it. He guided Sakura to a nearby park and sat down with her on a bench. He turned towards her. He took in her beauty.  
  
"Sakura, there's something i want to tell you."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes:  
  
I know I'm evil to give u such a cliffhanger :P WHUAHAHAH ... Sorry but eh I know it will get better from here.. I promise. I just need to get warmed up. Anyways...please review, give suggestions...anything. I appreciate anything even if it's criticism. Anyways next chapter is coming up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi & Akane

Title: What future may bring. Author: Boo Summary: nine years later what has happened to all of them? Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. My first Naruto fanfic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hatake Kakashi residence  
  
"Arghhh Otousan!" a small girl yelled.  
  
Kakashi quickly ran upstairs towards the room where the voice came from. He dashed into the room. He looked at the little girl that was crawled in the corner of the room. He picked her up. He held her closely too him.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetie." "I'm scared otousan." "Scared of what?"  
  
She pointed to a tiny little hairy spider who was on her wall slowly crawling from one corner to another.  
  
"Aww that little bad spider scaring you sweetie?" She nodded yes. "How about i take this one outside?" She nodded yes again.  
  
Kakashi let go of the little girl and walked over towards the wall where the spider was located. He picked up the little spider and walked over towards the window. He let the little guy loose outside the window. Then he closed the window and turned back towards the girl.  
  
"So he's out of your room for good. Now you go to bed ok?" the little girl nodded and crawled into her bed. Letting Kakashi tuck her in. Once she was all tucked in Kakashi bend over to give her a good night kiss while still wearing his mask. He was still dressed the same way als he was during training. "Goodnight sweetie."  
  
He turned off the lights and walked downstairs to the living room. He walked over towards the woman sitting on his couch. He sat down next to her.  
  
"What was wrong?" the woman asked. "Nothing, just a little spider." Kakashi answered. "Oh, where is the spider now?" "Outside. I dropped it outside the window." "Oh, ok."  
  
They both turned their attention towards the TV. The woman slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the head. They both turned their attention towards the TV. There was adult programme on TV. Seeing that they both didn't have anything to do, they just kept on watching. Kakashi was already used to this kind of programmes, due to his notorious book reading didn't mind, but the woman started blushing furiously. Kakashi being taller than her didn't really notice her blushing this much until she said something.  
  
"I..I'm going to bed." She quickly stood up and walked away not even giving Kakashi a kiss goodnight. Kakashi found it a bit weird because usually when she decides to go to bed she would always give him a goodnight kiss. Well since there was nothing any good to see on TV, he decided to go to bed as well. But then he notices an envelop half stuck between a book. He walks over towards it and pulls it out. He opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Kakashi,  
  
I don't know how to tell you this, but I'll just be straightforward. I love you. And i'm happy the way i am here with you. No that's a lie. It's not that I'm not happy here with you. Because i am, but i'm just a little dissapointed. You see all my life i have imagined when i grew up i would meet the guy of my dreams. I did and that was you. And after a few years we would get married. I would be standing in a beautiful dress, walking up to you. Standing by your side. Saying i do. And then we would have a little baby afterwards. Which we did. Only without the wedding part. I don't even know what i'm trying to say. Oh my god this letter just sucks. I might as well start over again. Oh i hear him coming. Quickly put this away.  
  
Akane  
  
His eyes grew wide at the realisation. He thought that they were happily content with their lives. Apparantly she wasn't. He knew that marriage was big deal to her even though she said it wasn't. This proves otherwise. It's not that he didn't want to get married. It's the thought of it that scares him. Commitment. It's not that he would stray away or something like that. He didn't even need to look at other women. He was happy with Akane. What was he going to do? He would think about it in the morning. This was giving him a headache. He turned towards the room where she was sleeping. When he walked in she was sound asleep. He walked towards his side of the bed and stripped down his clothes till his boxers. Then he crawled into the bed next to her. He moved towards her body. Spooning her. He put his arm around her waist and smelled at her hair. He knew he wanted to stay the rest of his life with her, but how can he make it clear for her without feeling trapped. His eyelids grew heavy and before he knows it he falls asleep next to the woman he loves.  
  
Naruto came home finding Hinata on the couch.  
  
"Hey Hinata, do u know where Nabiki is? I was supposed to meet her at the Ichiraku ramen shop, but i didn't see her." "Yes she's upstairs in her room. And tell her that she cannot have whatever she's hiding." Hinata answered a bit angry.  
  
Naruto was confused. Nabiki? Hiding something? He went up the stairs to Nabiki's room. He opened the door a little bit. And saw Nabiki playing with a stray dog. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening. IN the meantime Nabiki quickly shoved the dog under her bed telling it to be quiet.  
  
"Hello otousan." Nabiki said.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked at her...stared at her deeply. And then...  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes:  
  
Sorry for another cliffhanger...i hope this chapter was entertaining as well. Please review...next chapter will be back again towards Sasuke & Sakura. Untill then...reviews please!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What future may bring. Author: Boo Summary: nine years later what has happened to all of them? Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. My first Naruto fanfic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What is it Sasuke? What is it that you want to tell me?" Sakura said.  
  
Could it be? Could it be that he's finally opening up to me? Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura, i never thought i would meet someone who could open me up. I never thought i would be able to express my feelings. After Itachi was killed, I thought i lost the reason to live. I had achieved one of my goals. The second goal was to revive my clan. And if it wasn't for you i would have never achieved that goal. Thanks to you i'm going to be able to settle down and revive my clan." "Sasuke..it's nothing." "No it means a lot to me Sakura. It means a lot more than you can ever imagine. When i killed Itachi there was an empty feeling inside of me I didn't think i could fill it up again. But i did." "Oh... Sasuke." Sakura reached out her hand towards Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke grabbed her hand and held it. This is even better than my fairy tale imagination! Thought Sakura.  
  
"Sakura...I...I love..." Sasuke stammered. "Yes, Sasuke..." "I love ..." "..." He's so adorable can't even bring hemself to say it. Sakura thought. "I've fallen in love with another woman." He blurted out. Yeah he has fallen in love with another woman. ANOTHER WOMAN?!?!?!?!THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO. Sakura thought. "A..another woman?" Sakura stammered. "Yeah she's absolutely wonderful. She...ehm...she works at this cleaning store not far from my own appartment. I met her 2 weeks ago and we've gone out a few times. And I just had the best time of my life. She made me... No! You made me open up. And she made me come alive. Thanks to you I would have never thought I would be able to feel these things. Thank you Sakura. Thank you so much. Yosh...it's getting late. I better head back. Thank you again Sakura. You are indeed a good friend. We'll meet up soon. Bye." Sasuke left.  
  
I was only a good friend. I ...I...   
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the scream pierced into the black night.  
  
Naruto residence  
  
"Goodevening Nabiki. So what were you doing before i came in?" "Nothing Otousan, just playing with my dolls. See?" She holds up a doll right in front of Naruto. "Well you wouldn't mind if I looked under your bed right to see if there are any ghosts under there? I wouldn't want them to take away my little girl. Would i?" Naruto said.  
  
Nabiki swallowed. She was getting nervous. Naruto slowly walked over towards her bed. He crouched down on all four. He ducked his head a little, trying to get a better look when Nabiki screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO! Daddy nooooo!"  
  
Naruto turned towards her. Nabiki slowly bent over, she stuck her hand out towards the thing that was underneath her bed.  
  
"Come little fella. Come on out. You don't have to be afraid. It's ok." Nabiki said.  
  
And slowly the little thing came forward. First you can see its paws, then his brown colored furry head and in the end his tail. It turned out to be a stray puppy. Naruto slowly moved his hand towards the head of the puppy. The puppy growled. Naruto held his hand still for a moment. And then continued calmly to pet the puppy. The little pup sniffed at Naruto's hands before giving it a lick. Naruto petted the pup for a while.  
  
"So tell me Nabiki, why were you hiding this pup?" "Because Okaasan wouldn't let me keep it. She's mean! She would rather let a this pup die outside." Nabiki sobbed. "I'm sure your mother has a good reason for it. You know she only wants the best for you. Now go downstairs and apologize to your mother for shouting at her." "Do i have to?" Nabiki gave her father a puppyeyed look. "Nabiki." Naruto said sternly. She stood up and took the pup into her arms. "Ok." Nabiki slowly trotted down the stairs while carrying the pup. Naruto slowly followed his little girl downstairs.  
  
...  
  
TBC  
  
Ok I know this chapter definitely SUCKED...i just didn't have any inspiration anymore...Can u give me any ideas on what you wanna see with the next chapter? Tell me...give me hitns!!! I need at least 6 more reviews before i post anything... Thanks for hanging in there with me. 


End file.
